Kirbemon
by BabyCharmander
Summary: Whadayda get when ya mix Kirby and Pokemon? Kirbemon, of course! Read more inside. Based on the Pokemon and Kirby animes. DISCONTINUED
1. Kirbemon, I CHOOSE YOU!

I dun own Pokemon or Kirby blah blah blah blah BLAH...  
  
On with the FIC!  
  
--------- -----------------------------  
  
The crowd goes silent. Sir Kibble raises his cutter, and swings it at Kabu. Suddenly Kabu disappears, and re-appears behind Sir Kibble. The round little knight is surprised, but doesn't waste any time. He raises his cutter, and is charging it up, and it looks like Kabu is charging up an attack, too.  
  
Charging, charging, charging...  
  
CLICK!  
  
"TIFF!" shouted Tuff. He turned around to see his older sister, holding the remote to the TV and smirking. "I was watching that!"  
  
"TV is STUPID!" said Tuff's sister. "And anyway, Mom says ya gotta go ta BED! It's 11:00"  
  
"But I get to be a KIRBEMON trainer tomorrow! I need to prepare for my journey! You know... Learn stuff about the battles!" Tuff complained.  
  
"You? Try to lean something?" Tiff chuckled. "That's a first. Here, take this." With that, she handed her brother a rather thick book. "This'll teach ya all the stuff you need about battles and Kirbemon care."  
  
Tuff sighed and took the book into his room. He lay on his bed, and began to flip through the book. He didn't read anything in it, however. He just looked at the pictures of the different Kirbemon and their attacks. Soon he fell asleep, and the book was open to a page with three Kirbemon: Burning Leo, Chilly, and Wispy Jr...  
  
---- -----  
  
"I choose you! Wispy Jr! Chilly! Burning Leo!" Tuff threw three PuffBalls into the air, each opening to reveal the different monsters. All three of them were very fierce looking, but completely obedient to Tuff.  
  
Suddenly the person who was battling the Kabu on TV appeared before Tuff, and called out his Sir Kibble.  
  
"Alright! Time to kick some-"  
  
------- ----  
  
"WAKE UP, TUFF!" a shrill voice shouted directly in Tuff's ear. The cappy instantly leaped into the air, and threw the nearest object at the source of the voice. The object turned out to be his alarm clock, and the owner of the voice turned out to be Tiff.  
  
"Sheesh Tiff, what's the big idea? I gotta get some nice sleep if I wanna have enough energy for my journey!" he said, obviously annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, but you also gotta get to the lab on time if you wanna even have a journey!" said Tiff, holding up the clock. 9:45.  
  
"What the- GYAH! I'M LATE!" Tuff shouted. He darted out of the house, and sprinted to the lab. "Stupid Tiff! Why didn't she wake me up earlier?" He looked over his shoulder to look back at his house, but suddenly bumped into someone.  
  
"HEY! Watch it, mop head!" said a rather snobby voice. Tuff instantly recognized it, and turned around.  
  
"SpikeHead? What're you doing here?" That was a rather stupid question, but SpikeHead answered it anyway.  
  
"To get a Kirbemon. I got the best one, of course!" the cappy replied.  
  
"I bet ya the Kirbemon I'll get it gonna be better!" Tuff boasted.  
  
"What Kirbemon?" asked another cappy, named Iro.  
  
"Whadaya MEAN, 'What Kirbemon?'"  
  
"They're all gone!" said Honey, another cappy.  
  
"WHAT!??! It can't be!" Tuff darted into the lab. "PROFESSOR BLUSTERGHAST!"  
  
"What is it- OH!" Tuff practically tackled the professor, then began to shake him by his collar.  
  
"PLEASE don't tell me there's no Kirbemon left! PLEASE!"  
  
"Fine, I won't tell you, then," joked the professor. "They were all taken by those three cappies that just left."  
  
"NO!" shouted Tuff. "NO, NO, NO! There's gotta be at least ONE left!"  
  
"Well... I do have ONE. But he's... shall we say... not the sharpest tool in the shed?"  
  
"I don't care! Just give 'im to me!"  
  
"Fine, fine..." Blusterghast said with a sigh. He pressed a few buttons on a nearby machine, and a PuffBall rolled out. The professor handed it to Tuff, who quickly opened it. There was a bright flash, then a small, round, pink creature appeared. "His name is 'Kirby'"  
  
"WOW! He's so COOL!" exclaimed Tuff, picking up the creature. "Hi Kirby!"  
  
Kirby blinked for a few seconds, then smiled. To him, Tuff looked like a big piece of ice cream. Kirby started to drool, and attempted to swallow the cappy, but only succeeded in stuffing his head in his mouth.  
  
"Kirby is a rather odd Kirbemon that was just recently discovered," explained the professor as Tuff ran around in the background, trying to yank Kirby off his head. "This one currently has two abilities: Inhale and Copy. Inhale will make it swallow small monsters, and ONLY small monsters. Copy will copy his opponent's powers." Tuff finally pulled Kirby off of his head.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya."  
  
"Now take these, and good luck!" The professor handed Tuff several PuffBalls and a flat, round, navy blue object.  
  
"What's this thing?" asked the cappy, holding up the odd object.  
  
"That," explained Blusterghast. "Is a MetaDex. It was invented by Professor Meta, who has mysteriously disappeared... Anyway, this device will explain everything you need on any Kirbemon. It's like a mini Kirbemon encyclopedia!"  
  
"Thanks!" said Tuff. He turned to look at his new friend. "C'mon Kirby, let's go!"  
  
---- ---------  
  
Tuff walked along a dirt path, Kirby following not too far behind. Tuff examined his MetaDex, opened it, and pointed it at Kirby.  
  
"Kirby," stated the device in a deep voice. "This Kirbemon is a pink creampuff, and will eat almost anything."  
  
"No duh," said Tuff as he snapped the device closed. Pocketing his MetaDex, he glanced over at Kirby. "Say, you should get in your PuffBall..." He took out Kirby's PuffBall, and tossed it at him.  
  
Kirby watched the ball fly towards him, and opened is mouth. Instead of entering the ball, he swallowed it.  
  
"Great..." muttered Tuff. Suddenly there was a light chirping sound, and a little yellow bird flew into the tall grass. "Hey, a Kirbemon!" Tuff whipped out his MetaDex, and pointed it at the bird.  
  
"Chicky is a bird Kirbemon. It can fly quickly, and catch bugs with it's beak."  
  
"Gee, a lot of help this thing is," Tuff grumbled. He put away the device once more, and grabbed Kirby. "Go get it, buddy!" He tossed Kirby into the air, and the creampuff landed directly next to Chicky. Kirby just stood there and blinked in confusion. "Come on! Attack!" Kirby blinked again, noticed a butterfly fluttering just behind Chicky, and ran off to chase it. "Guess the professor was right about Kirby not being very smart... Oh well. I don't need him! I'll get that bird by MYSELF!"  
  
Tuff took a PuffBall out of his pocket and tossed it at Chicky. Once it hit, the ball opened, and sucked in the bird.  
  
"YEAH! I did it! I did it!"The ball suddenly burst, and Chicky flew away. "... I blew it."  
  
"Poyoh?" Kirby questioned. A butterfly wing was hanging out of the edge of his mouth. Tuff sighed, and picked up the creampuff.  
  
"What am I gonna do with you?" Suddenly there was a loud squawking sound, and a large, white chicken flew in front of Tuff. The Chicky he tried to capture before flew behind the other bird. "What's with that bird?"  
  
"Hennie is the metamorphed form of Chicky, and will attack anyone who tries to harm its young," stated MetaDex.  
  
"...attack?"  
  
"BBBWWAAWWWK!" screeched Hennie as she flew directly at Tuff.  
  
"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" he shouted. With that, he grabbed Kirby and ran as fast as he could away from the hen Kirbemon.  
  
A few other Hennies joined the other one, so Tuff had to outrun an entire FLOCK of birds, now! Kirby jumped out of his trainer's arms, and faced the group of birds.  
  
"No, Kirby! You can't fight all those!"  
  
"POYOH!" Kirby shouted as he jumped up to attack. However, the Hennies outnumbered him, and started to attack. After a beating from the birds, Kirby dropped to the ground.  
  
"KIRBY!" shouted Tuff. He ran over to his friend, picked him up, and ran like heck away from the birds. "I'll get you to safety Kirby, don't worry!" Suddenly he skidded to a halt. A huge river was right in front of him. He looked back at the Hennies, then at the river. Tuff was no good at swimming, but he had no other choice, but to jump in.  
  
----- ----------------  
  
Tiff was fishing with her two Kirbemon, Lololo and Lalala.  
  
"Caught anything yet?" she asked. The two creampuffs shook their heads. Tiff sighed and looked back into the water. "I wonder where Tuff is..."  
  
"HEY!" shouted Lololo. He began to pull on his fishing pole, and Lalala and Tiff ran over to help. With their combined strength, the trio pulled out a cappy and a Kirby.  
  
"...Tuff?" asked Tiff in confusion. "How did you-"  
  
"No time to explain, Tiff! I gotta heal Kirby!" panted Tuff. Tiff looked at the injured creampuff in his arms.  
  
"The nearest KirbeCenter is in the next town. Just over there," she said, pointing north.  
  
"Thanks..." Tuff turned around, and saw the flock of Hennies still following him. "THEY'RE COMIN' BACK!" He continued to run as fast as his feet would carry him away from the birds.  
  
"HEY! Wait a second!" shouted Tiff. She watched the birds fly just above her. "He's always getting himself in trouble..."  
  
Tuff slipped on a puddle, and fell over. This gave the Hennies time to swoop down and attack.  
  
"GYAH!" Tuff held Kirby to make sure he wouldn't get hurt. Suddenly, Kirby jumped out of Tuff's arms once more, and stood up to the birds. "You can't fight them, Kirby!" Kirby didn't listen, but opened his mouth and started to use his Inhale ability. "What the-"  
  
While a few of the Hennies escaped Kirby's vacuum, the rest weren't so lucky. They were inhaled, and swallowed.  
  
"Yeah! Ya did it Kirby! You beat 'em!" Kirby gave Tuff a weak smile, then collapsed. "Kirby? KIRBY!?!? What's wrong?"  
  
"Hit point meter: 2 HP remaining," stated MetaDex. Tuff lifted Kirby up, and looked into the sky. That's when he noticed a huge multi-colored bird fly gracefully across the sky.  
  
"What's that?" he asked, pointing MetaDex at the bird.  
  
"Unidentified Kirbemon," it responded.  
  
"Well, what do ya know, Kirby? We found a new-"Tuff paused suddenly, when he noticed that Kirby had passed out. "Oh yeah..." He sighed, and watch the bird disappear into the clouds.  
  
----------- -------------------------------------------  
  
That took forever to write. Hope ya enjoyed the first chapter. Tell me what ya think, and REVIEW! 


	2. Kirbemon Emergency!

O_O I didn't get flamed! Weird... I kinda expected ta get some flames... *shrug* Dunno why. Anyway... Time to reply to the reviews...  
  
Yoshi and Kirby Fan: Yeah, Blade will come up a little later.  
  
RaiaGirl: Y'know, I'd appreciate it if ya put more thought into your reviews... Thanks anyway.  
  
Destiny Dreamer: Yeah, I read and reviewed your story. ^_^  
  
Pyrasaur: Yay! Thanks for lettin' me use the idea.  
  
Serebii37: Hehehe... Actually, Mety gets to be more than just the Pokedex. You'll see later...  
  
Gypsy Knight: Y'know, it said Gary got Squirtle in the Manga, but I think he might have gotten Eevee in the Anime.  
  
Ivyna J. Spyder: Wow, didn't expect you to review the fic. Thanks! ^_^ Heh, the MetaDex is supposed to have Meta-Knight's voice without the accent.  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Pokemon, Kirby, etc...  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
-------------- -------------------------------  
  
"Attention people of Green Greens City!" shouted Chief Bookem over a megaphone. "There has been suspicions of thieves in our area! Be on the look out for suspicious looking people! I repeat, be-" He paused for a moment when he saw a young cappy covered in mud, carrying an injured Kirby. "Well speak of the devil..."  
  
Tuff ran into the city, looking for a Kirbemon center. He dashed past the police station, but before he could get any farther he was grabbed by his backpack.  
  
"Excuse me kid, but what is that Kirbemon doing out of it's PuffBall?" asked Bookem.  
  
"First of all he's MY Kirbemon, second of all he's hurt and I gotta get him to the KirbeCenter!" replied Tuff, trying to get away.  
  
"Well then, let's see come ID, and I'll let you go..."  
  
"I...D? I... don't have one..."  
  
"Oh, really? Then how do I know you're not stealing it, hmmm?" Bookem suddenly noticed a MetaDex sticking out of Tuff's pocket. "Hey, wait a sec..." He grabbed the device, opened it, and pressed a few buttons.  
  
"This MetaDex belongs to Tuff Ebrum of Cappytown. Tuff is an official Kirbemon trainer, with one Kirbemon in his possession," it stated.  
  
"Oh! I didn't know my MetaDex was my ID... Can I go now?" asked Tuff.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Meanwhile, a large hot-air balloon shaped like a snail shell was drifting towards the town. Riding the balloon was a fat penguin wearing a black shirt with a the blood red letters, "NME". His name was Dedede.  
  
"Ehehheheeee! Look! They gots pictures 'o me all ova town! Ah must be popular!" said Dedede happily.  
  
"They're wanted posters, Triple D," said Escargoon, suddenly jumping out of his PuffBall. "They put 'em up if you're a criminal."  
  
"Shut up, snail-brain," the penguin muttered as he recalled his Kirbemon. Escargoon jumped out once more.  
  
"What's the point in returning me to that PuffBall? You're just gonna send be back out to fight, anyway."  
  
"Shush, you stupid slug! We don't wanna be heard!"  
  
"We won't be HEARD, but we'll definitely be spotted. When was the last time YOU saw a giant snail shell balloon flying over a town?"  
  
"Eh, whateva."  
  
----- --------------  
  
Tuff burst into the KirbeCenter and set Kirby on the table.  
  
"Hmmm... This Kirby is in pretty bad shape. He'll need some care right away," Doctor Yabui said, examining the creampuff. He motioned for some Waddle Dee to come in and take Kirby, then turned to Tuff. "Listen kid, you should be more careful with your Kirbemon. Battling until it's this weak can be very harmful, you know."  
  
"I KNOW THAT!" shouted Tuff. "A flock of Hennies were chasing us, and they attacked Kirby!"  
  
"Mmmhhmmmm... And I suppose that my cousin's a Waddle Doo," the doctor said sarcastically.  
  
"But I'm telling the truth!"  
  
"Yep... Just another fake story from an irresponsible trainer who can't care for his Kirbemon," Yabui said with a sigh. "Now just wait here. This might take a while..." The doctor followed the Waddle Dees into the operation room, leaving Tuff alone in the room.  
  
Tuff sighed and glanced around the room, looking for something to do while he was waiting. That's when he noticed a video phone in the corner of the room...  
  
------- --------  
  
"RING! RING! Phone call! Rrrrring!" said the telephone in the Ebrum's house. Lady Like quickly ran to the phone and picked it up. A picture of Tuff appeared on the screen.  
  
"Oh! Tuff!" she exclaimed, happy to see her son.  
  
"Hi Mom..." Tuff said with a sigh.  
  
"What's the matter, dear?"  
  
"It's just... I don't know if I can do this. It's my first day as a trainer, and I've already messed up badly!"  
  
"Don't get so discouraged, Tuff. What is it that happened that you're so upset over, anyway?"  
  
"I got a Kirbemon that's too dumb to listen to me, I failed at catching an easy target, got chased by a flock of Hennies, fell in a river, and now Kirby's hurt!" Tuff shouted over the phone. Like was a little more than surprised when she heard this, but smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, I know you'll come through! Just try to be careful, and stay out of trouble, OK?"  
  
"'Kay Mom. Bye."  
  
"Bye, dear."  
  
---- ----------  
  
Tuff hung up the phone and looked back at the operation room. The light on it was red, indicating that Kirby was still being worked on. Suddenly he noticed a painting of a rainbow colored bird.  
  
"That's... That's that Kirbemon!" He walked up to get a closer look, when suddenly the computer behind him shouted in a shrill voice:  
  
"RING! RING! Phone call! Rrrrring!" Tuff covered his ears and quickly pressed the "answer" button on the keyboard.  
  
"Hello, Tuff!" said Blusterghast on the computer screen.  
  
"Hi professor. What's up?"  
  
"Your mother just called and said that you were in the Kirbemon center in Green Greens City, so I decided to call you a call and see how you're doing." Before Tuff could respond, Blusterghast continued. "You know, I really didn't think you would do too well with your Kirby, but when Spikehead said that you wouldn't have caught a single Kirbemon by the time you got here, I BET HIM HALF MY HERD OF CAPPYSHEEP THAT HE'D BE WRONG!"  
  
"Um... I don't really think you should gamble with a high risk like that..." Tuff said with a sweat drop.  
  
"You mean you DIDN'T catch any more Kirbemon!?!?" To say that the professor seemed worried would be an understatement.  
  
".yeah."  
  
"Then let's hope he forgot..." he muttered. Anyway, I wish you good luck on the rest of your journey! Goodbye!"  
  
"Hey, wait a sec!" Tuff stepped to the side so that Blusterghast could see the painting. "I saw that Kirbemon in that picture before I reached this town!"  
  
"Hmmm... No, you couldn't of seen THAT one. It's simply impossible. That bird hasn't been seen in one thousand years! It's extinct! I have to leave now, goodbye."  
  
"But-" Before he could finish, the screen went blank.  
  
"TUFF!" shouted a familiar voice. Tuff whirled around to find his sister.  
  
"Tiff! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to find YOU! You got yourself in WAY too much trouble back there, so I'm travelin' with ya!"  
  
"WHAT!??! You can't!"  
  
"I can, and I will," Tiff said firmly. "Now, where's Kirby?"  
  
"Right here!" Doctor Yabui came in, wheeling Kirby in on a stretcher. "He's OK now, and he should wake up in a few minutes."  
  
"All right!" exclaimed Tuff as he jumped into the air, full of joy.  
  
Suddenly two figures crashed through the roof.  
  
"We really need to work on those landings..." Escargoon muttered. He and Dedede jumped up, and started their corny motto.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" Dedede started.  
  
"Make that double!"  
  
"To protect the world from deva... devi... dev-"  
  
"Devastation, Dedede, devastation."  
  
"Ah, let's skip the crummy motto and get on with this..." The penguin cleared his throat, and faced the doctor. "We're here for them strong Kirbemon!"  
  
"I'm afraid you'll find none here, sir. This place is for weak and injured Kirbemon," replied Yabui.  
  
"Grrr... JUST GIVE 'EM TO MEH! GO, ESCARGOON!" yelled the evil tyrant. "Use your Shell Roll attack!" Escargoon just blinked in confusion.  
  
"But I don't KNOW Shell Roll, Triple D!"  
  
"Well, ya do now!" With that, Dedede took out a HUGE mallet and smacked Escargoon's shell with it. This caused the snail to hide in his shell, and start rolling towards the walls at high speed.  
  
"Let's get outta here!" shouted Tiff. The group ran into a room that had shelves that were full of PuffBalls. Escargoon rolled right through the door, and into one of the shelves. Dedede entered the room and smirked.  
  
"Nice work 'Goonie. Looks like we dun find ourselves a Kirbemon gold mine!" Snickered Dedede. He picked up a few PuffBalls and walked towards Tuff, who was trying to protect his Kirby. "Awight Escargoon... ATTACK!" The penguin took out his mallet and whacked his Kirbemon again, causing him to start to roll towards Tuff.  
  
"NO!" shouted Tuff, trying to block the snail. Suddenly Tiff leapt right in front of Escargoon and kicked him, causing him to stop. "What are you doing, Tiff?"  
  
"Get Kirby out of here while I distract them!" she whispered. Tuff nodded and ran out of the room, and Tiff turned to Dedede. "Hey, how would ya like to battle a REAL trainer, and not some wimpy creampuff?" Dedede and Escargoon looked at each other.  
  
"Hmm... Awight girly, but ah warn you, I'm pretty strong!" Dedede replied.  
  
"But sir, I'M the one battling!" Escargoon complained.  
  
"Whatevah. Just get out there and fight!" The snail sighed and crawled forward, waiting for Tiff to send something out to fight.  
  
"PuffBalls, GO!" she shouted, throwing two PuffBalls into the air. They burst open, and Lololo and Lalala flew out. There was a silence for a while, and finally Dedede spoke up.  
  
"Eh, aren't you gonna attack first?" he asked.  
  
"Actually... The only attack these guys know is float." Everyone in the room except Tiff and her Kirbemon anime-fell/fainted.  
  
Meanwhile, Tuff was trying to run out of the KirbeCenter to find help, but suddenly tripped. He let go of the stretcher, which ran into a wall, waking Kirby up.  
  
"Kabii..." the cream puff whispered. Tuff ran up to his friend and held him close.  
  
"We gotta be more careful..." he said.  
  
"HEY! OVER THERE!" yelled Dedede. Escargoon was about to run up and fight, but Dedede held him back. "No, I'll take care of him myself..." He reached into his pocket, and grabbed a small mallet.  
  
"No! Not that, Triple-D!" Escargoon shouted. However, Dedede had already thrown the explosive mallet* at Tuff and Kirby.  
  
(* Dedede had these in KDL2)  
  
Tuff was trying to remember the name of one of Kirby's attacks... He couldn't think of the name, and the mallet was flying closer. Finally he said the first name that came to his mind.  
  
"Kirby, use SUCK IT UP!" Close enough. Kirby ran forward and started to inhale. The explosive mallet flew into his mouth. "Now, use... um... er... COPY!" Kirby nodded, and swallowed the mallet.  
  
In a bright flash of light Kirby became more fierce looking, wore a blue cap, and held a large bomb in his paws.  
  
"Kirby has become BOMBER KIRBY!" MetaDex said. "He has temporarily gained the attack 'Bomb Throw'!"  
  
"Alright then Kirby, use BOMB THROW!" shouted Tuff.  
  
"NO! WAIT!" Dedede and Escargoon shouted at the same time.  
  
Outside, Chief Bookem ran down the street just in time to see the KirbeCenter explode.  
  
"Too late... but not for the fireworks..." he said.  
  
Dedede and his slimy sidekick somehow survived the explosion, and were flying away on their balloon.  
  
"That Kirby... he's really strong! We gotta steal 'im!" the penguin growled.  
  
"That'll defiantly please the boss..." Escargoon said with a smile.  
  
Suddenly, their balloon hit a tree branch and popped, causing it to fly into the distance.  
  
Meanwhile, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby had also survived the explosion and were walking through the Green Greens forest.  
  
"GGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tiff screamed, running behind a tree.  
  
"Sheesh Tiff, what's the matter?" her brother asked.  
  
"There's a BUG over there"! she said, pointing over to a tiny little black Cattypiller*.  
  
(* This isn't the exact name of the creature, but I'm unsure if it has a name. 'Cattypillers' appeared in KSS when you were fighting the Twin Woods.)  
  
"COOL! A Cattypiller!" Tuff exclaimed. He got out a PuffBall, and chucked it at the bug. "PuffBall, GO!"  
  
-------------- ---------  
  
Will Tuff capture the Cattypiller? What sinister plans are being concocted by Dedede and Escargoon? Will Tiff ever leave Tuff alone? Will MetaDex stop stating the obvious? All the answers, on the next exciting episode of Kirbemon! *coughmaybecough* 


	3. Tuff Catches a Kirbemon!

Hiya folks. BabyCharmander here. Sorry for taking so long for this chapter. I'm just kinda lazy... *sweatdrop*  
  
Anyway, I shall reply to the reviews and then we'll get on with the fic, 'kay? First, however, I must put up the disclaimer...  
  
Disclaimer: Hal owns Kirby, Game Freak owns Pokemon, and I own neither. If I did, this would be a game/cartoon and not a fic! ^_^  
  
Ivyna J. Spyder: Writing parodies is hard. O_o Thanks for your help with the Kirby monster stuff!  
  
Blizzard Kirby: Thanks! You'll see who MK is later.  
  
Yoshi and Kirby fan: Thanks. I read the new chapter for your fanfic, and reviewed (I think)  
  
Kirby Rules (Aquamarine Suicine?): Actually, I think Spikehead's a boy... I'm unsure, though. o_o  
  
I also think King-Dedede114 reviewed this, but his/her review was lost. Gyah, stupid FFN.  
  
Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
-------- --------------------  
  
Tuff watched nervously as the PuffBall flew towards Cattypillar, and sucked him in. The ball shook for a few moments, then finally stopped. A ridiculously huge smile appeared on the young trainer's face as he ran over to pick up the PuffBall.  
  
"YEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Tuff shouted, dancing around with the pink sphere in his hand. "I DID IT! I CAUGHT MY FIRST KIRBEMON!" He ran up to Kirby and showed him the PuffBall. "See, Kirby? We have a new friend!"  
  
Kirby blinked for a few seconds, staring at the occupied PuffBall. Suddenly he opened his mouth and closed it over the sphere- and Tuff's hand. The cappy yanked Kirby off of his hand and sighed.  
  
"We're gonna have to break you of that habit..." He turned to Tiff, who was still hiding behind a tree. "See what I did, Tiff?" he said, holding the saliva-covered PuffBall right in front of his sister's face.  
  
"PUT IT AWAY, TUFF! That's so gross." Tiff said, backing away.  
  
"It washes right off, you know," Tuff replied, wiping the saliva off on the grass.  
  
"It's not that... Bugs are DISGUSTING!" she shouted. At that moment, a childish smile appeared on Tuff's face.  
  
"They are, are they?" the boy said, holding out the PuffBall. "Alright then. I'll put him away." He turned around, then suddenly turned back. "NOT! Cattypillar, go! Get Tiff!" He called Cattypiller out, and instantly the worm began to chase Tiff.  
  
"GETITAWAYGETITAWAYGETITAWAAAAAYYYYYY!" Tiff screamed as she ran. She looked over her shoulder and looked at Cattypillar. "STOP CHASING ME YOU STUPID BUG!"  
  
"Alright Cattypillar, that's enough," Tuff said. The bug Kirbemon stopped chasing Tiff, and crawled obediently up to his master. Tuff looked at his sister once more. "Sheesh Tiff, what's your problem?"  
  
"Bugs are one of the three STUPIDEST things in the world!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms.  
  
"Aside from you, what're the others?" Tuff joked.  
  
"Very funny..." Tiff dug into her backpack and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. On the top of it was the title "Stupid things", and when she unrolled it, it seemed to stretch on forever. "The top three stupidest thing in the world are: BUGS, KINES, and TV!"  
  
Tuff, Kirby, and Cattypillar just stood there, staring at the list. Tuff was about to make a witty comment when something swooped over his head, and landed in the grass nearby. He smirked, and threw out a PuffBall.  
  
Hennie rolled his eyes and knocked the sphere away.  
  
"What... what went wrong?" Tuff asked no-one in particular.  
  
"You're supposed to weaken a Kirbemon before you capture it! The only reason you caught Cattypillar is because he was ALREADY weak!" Tiff shouted.  
  
"I know what I'm doing, Miss Big Mouth..." Tuff growled. "Cattypillar, GO!" he commanded. The Kirbemon nodded and crawled to Hennie. Tiff's mouth dropped, and Kirby just blinked confusedly. "Watch this, Tiff... Cattypillar, use... um... use..."  
  
"You're sending a Kirbemon to battle when you DON'T KNOW IT'S ATTACKS!?!?!" Tiff sighed and added another stupid thing to her list.  
  
Hennie started chasing the bug, his beak wide open.  
  
"CATTYPILLAR!" Tuff shouted. "Come on... use SOME kind of attack!"  
  
The Kirbemon puffed itself up, but before it could attack, Hennie rammed the bug into a tree and dove for the wounded creature.  
  
"Quick! Call him back!" Tiff commanded. Tuff nodded, and held out Cattypillar's PuffBall.  
  
"Cattypillar, RETURN!" The PuffBall sucked Cattypillar back up, causing Hennie to get his beak stuck in the tree. "Kirby, GO! Use Suck It Up!"  
  
Kirby ran up to the bird, and began to inhale his feathers.  
  
"Alright, now use Copy!" The creampuff swallowed, and gained a feathered Indian hat and Indian war paint.  
  
"Kirby has now become WING KIRBY!" MetaDex stated. "He has temporarily gained the ability "Feather Throw"!"  
  
"OK then, use Feather Throw!" Kirby nodded and grabbed the hat with one of his paws. He held up the hat, and feathers began to shoot out at Hennie.  
  
"PuffBall, GO!" Tuff chucked the capturing device at the injured Hennie. The PuffBall opened and sucked up the bird, capturing it. Picking up the new Kirbemon, Tuff turned to Tiff. "I am the greatest trainer. Ever," he boasted.  
  
"You're the STUPIDEST trainer ever! If you had read that book I gave you, you would have learned that BUG KIRBEMON ARE WEAK AGAINST WING KIRBEMON!" Tiff was practically screaming this time.  
  
"Shut up, Tiff. You're giving me a headache..." Tuff complained, rubbing his head.  
  
"Humph. Let's just get out of this creepy forest..."  
  
"Come on Kirby, let's go..." Kirby looked at Tiff, then at Tuff, then followed them.  
  
"Poyoh..." he sighed. He might not have the ability to predict the future, but he could see that things with these two cappies weren't gonna get much better...  
  
---- ------  
  
Tiff and Tuff slept in their sleeping bags, while Kirby and Cattypillar sat on the stump between them.  
  
"*Me sorry 'bout girl, Catty,*" Kirby said, placing a paw on the bug's back.  
  
"*That's OK. I'm just glad that I finally got a trainer...*" Catty replied.  
  
"*Why that?*"  
  
"*Because only a trainer can help me metamorph...*" Kirby tilted his head in confusion.  
  
"*Why you want do that?*" he asked. Catty looked dreamily into the night sky.  
  
"*Ever since I was little, I've seen Bronto Burts fly around, and I've been wishing to the 'Great Night Sun' that I could have a trainer that could raise me into one... And my wishes have been answered.*" When he looked back down and found Kirby chewing on a stick, not paying attention at all, he sweatdropped.  
  
"*Hmmph? Wmut mrwong?*" Kirby asked, still chewing on the stick.  
  
"*Nothing, Kirby... Let's just get some sleep.*"  
  
----- -------  
  
"Ah'll get it right this time, dun worreh."  
  
"Alright, if you're sure..."  
  
Two figures jumped in front of the two trainers and two Kirbemon, and started their motto.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" the first figure started.  
  
"And make it double!" the second figure continued.  
  
"To protect the world from devamastation!"  
  
"To unite all monsters with in our nation!"  
  
"To memounce... prenounce... umm... pronounce..."  
  
"Just forget it..."  
  
Tiff and Tuff opened their eyes to find Dedede and Escargoon standing in front of them.  
  
"Not this again..." Tiff muttered.  
  
"What do you want?" Tuff asked, jumping out of his sleeping bag.  
  
"We're here for your Kirby!" both Dedede and Escargoon replied.  
  
"You're not getting mine! Go get your own!" Tuff exclaimed.  
  
"The only reason we want that Kirby is because of it's power." Escargoon stated. "We collect rare and powerful Kirbemon and-" He was suddenly stopped when Dedede brought down his mallet on him.  
  
"Shutup, 'Goonie! You'll give away all of our secrets!" The penguin cleared his throat. "Your Kirby's really strong... He will certainleh please our-" Suddenly Escargoon tackled Dedede, and began pounding on him.  
  
"Now YOU'RE giving out the secrets!"  
  
"AH'M IN CHARGE HEAH, CUT IT OUT!" Dedede shouted.  
  
"You can't steal Kirby!" Tuff shouted.  
  
"Then we'll just force you to give him to us... KIRBEMON BATTLE!" Escargoon said, crawling up to them.  
  
"Alright then, GO HENNIE!" Tuff threw out Hennie's PuffBall, but found that the bird was missing most of his feathers and was quite scratched up.  
  
"You forgot to heal him, Tuff..." Tiff reminded her brother.  
  
"Oh, right..." The cappy sweatdropped as he returned his Kirbemon. "Go, Kirby!" He turned around and saw that Kirby was chasing a dragonfly. "Great... Only one choice left."  
  
"NO, TUFF! DON'T SEND CA-"  
  
"Go, CATTYPILLAR!" The bug jumped out in front of Escargoon, and took a battle stance.  
  
"...What's that?" Escargoon asked, bending down to the bug's level.  
  
"Looks like your long lost cousin!" Dedede joked. Escargoon glared at his master, then looked back at Cattypillar.  
  
"This won't take long... STOMP!" The snail attempted to jump into the air, but failed to even leave the ground. "Um, a little help here?" Dedede sighed and tossed his Kirbemon into the air.  
  
Tuff whipped out MetaDex, pointed it at Catty*, then pressed the "attack button".  
  
(* I'm just calling him that due to lazyness... *sweatdrop*)  
  
"Cattypillar. Level two. Attacks: Head Hammer, and Silk Spray."  
  
"Alright then, Cattypillar, use SILK SPRAY!" Catty looked up at Escargoon who was falling down towards him. A silky string shot out at the snail, and began to tie him up.  
  
"What's this!?!" Escargoon said as he hid in his shell to avoid the attack. The string wrapped up his shell entirely.  
  
"Now use Head Hammer!" Cattypillar jumped up at the shell, then knocked it away by banging his head against it. Dedede's beak dropped as he watched his Kirbemon fly into another part of the forest.  
  
"Um... I'LL WIN NEXT TIME!" he shouted. With that, he began to chase after Escargoon.  
  
"... I did it... I won my first Kirbemon battle! YEAH!!!!" Tuff danced around, and picked up Catty. "That was so cool, Catty! You're great!"  
  
"Wow, Tuff! You actually used strategy!" Tiff said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, but shouldn't you thank Catty as well?" Tuff held the bug in front of his sister.  
  
"But... I... can't..." Suddenly, Catty shot out a Silk Spray. "GGGYYYYYAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Catty? What's the matter?"  
  
"He's... metamorphing..." Kirby, Tuff, and Tiff watched as Catty sprayed silk around himself, forming a hard shell. Finally the shell was finally formed, and Catty was no longer Catty. Tuff pointed MetaDex at the creature.  
  
"Togezo. The metamorphed form of Cattypillar. It has become a large shell that will protect it from harm as it grows."  
  
"WOW! COOL!" Tuff exclaimed, picking up the new Kirbemon. "This is great! Now he'll be even stronger!"  
  
"It's great that your Kirbemon evolved and all... But shouldn't we get out of here?" Tiff asked, sounding a little annoyed.  
  
"No way! There's still a bunch of cool bugs to find! Come on, Kirby!" With that, Tuff and Kirby ran off deeper into the woods.  
  
"Fine! Go on! I'm just gonna turn back and go-" Tiff suddenly screeched as Koozer* buzzed past her. "WAIT FOR MEEEE!" she screamed, running after the group.  
  
(* Koozer will be described next chapter) ' --------- ------------  
  
For a picture of Togezo, go here without the spaces:  
  
http:// www. classicgaming.com/Kirby /games/adventure/enemy/togezo. GIF 


	4. Challenge of the Ninja!

Gyah, I've been lazy. _ Sorry for the late chapter, folks. Oh, and before I forget: I changed Tuff's dream in chapter 1... See if you can guess what's different! ~_^ Now, to reply to the reviews...  
  
(Si)R6: Yes, it will be long. XD It's stopping at the end of the first season, though.  
  
Serebii37: Parodies are hard to make. O_o That might explain why most parodies on Anime shows were never finished...  
  
Blizzard Kirby: Yes, she does have a lot of time on her hands. XD You'll see her adding MORE stuff to her list throughout the story...  
  
Yoshi and Kirby Fan: I haven't read the new book yet! I will later, though... Eh, I dun think you're odd, though.  
  
Ivyna J. Spyder: Metamorphing isn't supposed to be a pun... I was just looking for another word for "evolve". And thanks again for the help with the names! ^_^  
  
Habib: If you IM me, I can help you...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Kirby, Nintendo does... Argh, do I have to write this in every chapter!?  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
--------- ----------------------------------  
  
Another one of Tiff's ear-splitting shrieks rang out through the forest.  
  
"Geez Tiff, what's wrong THIS time?" Tuff asked.  
  
"There's another stupid bug over there!" Tiff said, pointing to a spiky worm-like Kirbemon who was crawling on a tree branch.  
  
"Wow, a Togezan*!" Tuff said, pointing his Meta-Dex at the bug.  
  
(*This creature's name is also Togezo, I just changed it a bit so no one would get confused. I'm sorry though, I do not have a picture of it at the moment. It's the worm that gives you the Spike power in K:NIDL)  
  
"Togezan. This worm uses its sharp spikes on its body to sting its opponents," Meta-Dex stated.  
  
"COOL! A bug with spikes!" Tuff exclaimed. "I'm gonna catch it! Let's go, Kirby!" With a determined grin on his face, he turned to look at the creampuff-  
  
who was chasing a butterfly. Tuff sighed, and grabbed two other PuffBalls.  
  
"Fine then, Kirby... Hennie and Togezo give me the respect I deserve..."  
  
"You deserve to have your head examined!" Tiff shouted. Suddenly she noticed that the bug had created a silk string and was crawling down towards her. She shrieked once more, and ran like heck out of the area.  
  
"Hennie, GO!" Tuff shouted, tossing the PuffBall into the air. The ball burst open, revealing the large white bird. "Use Swoop attack!"  
  
"Bwaak!" Hennie squawked, swooping down towards the worm.  
  
"This'll be a piece of cake..."  
  
------ -------  
  
"Ugh... Bugs are so stupid... and they're EVERYWHERE in this forest..." She paused for a moment as she saw something flash out of the corner of her eye. The cappy turned around to find someone jump out at her.  
  
"HHHIIIIYYYYAAAAAAHHHH!" the person shouted as he leapt into the air, and landed in front of Tiff. He held out a dagger threateningly. "Greetings. Am I addressing a new Kirbemon trainer from Cappytown?"  
  
"No no no!" Tiff shouted, waving her arms around. "I've been a trainer for a few years now!"  
  
"Great...he said, putting his dagger away. "My search continues..." He started to walk away, but stopped and turned around to look at Tiff again. "It would be best if you keep your voice down, unless you want to attract a swarm of Koozer..." With that, he walked away.  
  
"Well, that was weird," Tiff said, blinking a bit. "I wonder why he'd want- " Realization hit her like a rock in the head. "Oh no! He's after TUFF!"  
  
-------- --------  
  
"Now use Dive, Hennie!" Tuff shouted. The bird dove down at Togezan, his talons ready to grab.  
  
"Excuse me," a voice said from behind Tuff. "Are you a new Kirbemon trainer from Cappytown?"  
  
"I'm from Cappytown," Tuff said. The person's eyes flashed. "I'm kinda in the middle of a battle, though..."  
  
"I have found you..." The person grabbed his dagger...  
  
"TUUUUFFFF!" Tiff screamed, running through the forest.  
  
"What?" Tuff was getting annoyed now, but when he turned around he found himself facing a dagger. "WOAH! Whoever you are, you're not getting my Kirbemon!"  
  
"I'm no thief... I am Benikage*!" Benikage put his dagger away once more. "I am also unbeatable in battle! And I have come to challenge you..."  
  
(* This is the ninja from "Ninja Binge". He did not have a name in the dub, so I have to use his Japanese name.)  
  
"If you want a battle, you'll get one... But first I gotta catch-" Tuff looked over his shoulder to find Kirby sucking up Togezan. "NO, KIRBY! SPIT 'EM OUT!"  
  
The puffball blinked for a second, then spat the bug out of his mouth, causing it to fly deeper into the forest.  
  
"ARGH!" the cappy shouted, stomping on the ground. He gave Benikage an angry look. "I almost had that Togezan... You just messed me up!"  
  
"I did not! Your handling Kirbemon is stupidly clumsy..." the ninja said with a laugh.  
  
"Wow, a boy who I can agree with..." Tiff said quietly.  
  
"Let's begin... BUGZY! GO!" Benikage tossed a PuffBall into the air, revealing a large beetle-like creature.  
  
"Woah, COOL! A Bugzy!" Tuff exclaimed, whipping out his Meta-Dex.  
  
"Bugzy. This bug-like Kirbemon uses it's claws to attack it's opponents," the device stated. Tuff was starting to wonder why he even bothered to use that thing...  
  
"Alright then... HENNIE, GO!" The white bird was already out of it's PuffBall, and it quickly fluttered to the battle field. "Start the battle with a Swoop attack!" The fowl obeyed, and dove from the sky to his opponent.  
  
Bugzy saw this attack coming, and simply stepped out of the way, leaving Hennie to fall straight into the ground.  
  
"ARGH!" Tuff shouted, returning the injured bird. "This isn't working... I know! Togezo, GO!"  
  
"Not a very wise choice..." Benikage said, smirking. Bugzy stomped in front of the tiny shell, and picked it up in his claws. "Bugzy, crush it!"  
  
"What are you doing!?" Tiff shouted at her brother. "That thing'll KILL Togezo!"  
  
"I have a strategy this time, don't worry," Tuff replied. "Togezo! Use Stiffen!" The shell suddenly flashed, and tensed. Bugzy tried to crush the bug, only to have his claws snap.  
  
"Poyoh!" Kirby exclaimed as he jumped for joy.  
  
"I did it!" Tuff shouted, dancing around.  
  
"Nice..." Benikage admitted. "But this battle isn't over... PUFFBALL, GO!" He tossed another PuffBall into the air, revealing a very familiar Kirbemon.  
  
"What?!" Tiff shouted, watching the ball burst open, revealing a second Togezo.  
  
"Togezo, use Stiffen, just like that one." Benikage snickered, and watched his Kirbemon glow...  
  
------- --------  
  
"Really sir, I don't know why you wanna wear a fake shell!" Escargoon said to his master.  
  
"To protect meh from them Koozer!" Dedede replied, trying to pull himself with the large shell on his back.  
  
"I'll admit I'm afraid of them too, but walking around with a fake snail shell is just ridiculous! Plus, you can just out-run them..."  
  
"I'm not takin' no chances..." Dedede growled.  
  
---- -----------------  
  
The Kirbemon battle had turned into a let's-see-who's-Togezo-is-thicker contest. It had been going on for hours, neither side giving in. The Togezo's showed no sign of getting weaker. Their trainers, however, were a different matter...  
  
Sweat poured down Tuff's face as he commanded his Kirbemon to use Stiffen. Benikage was no different. Soon, both trainers collapsed from exhaustion.  
  
"YOU IDIOTS!" Tiff shouted. Her voice rang out through the forest, attracting some not so pleasant company. A buzzing sound was heard, and some odd, black, round, winged creatures with stingers flew towards the battling group.  
  
"Looks like your sibling has attracted the Koozer! We'll continue the match later... Goodbye!" Benikage returned his Kirbemon, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Tooooogeeeee!" Togezo screamed as he was picked up by a Koozer.  
  
"NO! Kirby, use Suck It Up on that Koo-" Tuff stopped, noticing that Kirby was running away with Tiff. "Return!" Tuff pointed a PuffBall at Togezo, only to find that it was too far away to call back.  
  
"Come on, Tuff!" Tiff called. Tuff looked at the swarm of Koozer, then at Tiff, and quickly ran to his older sister. She pulled him into a bush, where they found Kirby and Benikage. "We'll be safe here."  
  
"Piyoh!" Kirby mewed, pointing to a tree.  
  
"I think we chose a bad place to hide..." Benikage stated, looking at the tree fearfully. For on those branches, there were hundreds of Gordo sticking to the wood. They were waiting for the day of their Metamorphosis...  
  
"Gordo," Meta-Dex stated. "This Kirbemon is the Metamorphed form of Togezan. They stay completely still until they change into Koozer."  
  
"I-I think w-w-we chose a bad time to c-c-come here too!" Tiff said shakily. The Gordo started to glow and the shells dropped to the ground, revealing newly-hatched Koozer. The bee-like Kirbemon glared down at the intruders, and started to buzz towards them.  
  
"Let's get outta here!" Tuff yelled, grabbing Kirby's paw and starting to run. The others wasted no time in running away, either.  
  
"Follow me, I know where we can hide!" Benikage stated. Not too far away was a small cabin- the ninja's home. Everyone ran in and slammed the door, causing the Koozer to run straight into the wall.  
  
"That was close..." Tiff sighed, sitting down to take a breather.  
  
"Well, you sure showed me with that little battle of yours, Dimwit..." The young ninja snickered.  
  
"Take that back!" Tuff growled.  
  
"Take it back? Why? You're the one who just left your Kirbemon out there to die..." Tuff suddenly stopped as Togezo's cry echoed through his mind. "It'd be best if we all get some rest. It's getting late."  
  
Everyone but Tuff slept that night. The memory of Togezo being captured was haunting him...  
  
---- -----------------  
  
Tuff ventured out on his own in the early morning, looking for his captured Kirbemon. He assumed it'd be nearby the Koozer nest, so that's where he was headed for. That's when he heard two voices that he had hoped he wouldn't hear that day...  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"Make it double!"  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"NOT NOW!" Tuff interrupted.  
  
"Aw, and I got it right that time..." Dedede whined.  
  
"Forget the motto for now, Triple-D," Escargoon suggested.  
  
"Awight then..." The overweight penguin turned to Tuff. "Hand ovah that there Kirbeh of yours!"  
  
"I don't have him, and even if I did I wouldn't be stupid enough to-" Tuff stopped, realizing he was sounding like his sister.  
  
"You liar! Ah know you have Kirbeh with ya! Let's go, Escahgoon!" The bird bashed his Kirbemon with a mallet, causing him to use his "Shell Roll" attack.  
  
The young cappy turned back to the Koozer nest, only to find that they had woken up, and were flying at him.  
  
"Only one way to dodge them..." Tuff closed his eyes, covered his face, and ran straight at the swarm. By luck, none of the Kirbemon hit him.  
  
"...uh oh." Dedede's eyes widened as the huge bug swarm started to fly towards him.  
  
"Dedede! Use the snail shell!" Escargoon shouted, taking cover in his own natural house.  
  
"Ah would if ah could, but I used the shell as a pillow last night..." The penguin held up the flattened shell, and looked up at the Koozer, eyes widening.  
  
------ ---------------  
  
"TOGEZO!" Tuff shouted, spotting his friend sitting behind the tree. "Come with me, I'll help ya!" The shell looked up at his master, and stayed still. "What are ya doin'!? Come with me!" The Kirbemon still refused. "COME ON!"  
  
A Koozer swooped down at both of them, and Tuff quickly grabbed his Kirbemon and started to run.  
  
"I didn't leave you to die, Togezo. Benikage distracted me with his smoke trick!" Seeing his friend did not seem to listen, Tuff finally admitted his mistake. "No... It was my fault. I shouldn't have even continued that Stiffen match. I knew neither of us would win, I was just... stubborn."  
  
"To-GE!" Togezo leapt out of Tuff's arms, and into the air.  
  
"What are you doing!?" That's when he noticed the Koozer flying at him with his stinger out. Togezo blocked the attack, and fell to the ground, the shell cracked. "NO!"  
  
The cappy ran to his wounded friend, and picked him up.  
  
"You've GOTTA be okay, Togezo! Ya just gotta..."  
  
"TUFF!"  
  
"Poyoh!"  
  
Tiff, Benikage, and Kirby ran up to Tuff, looking at his Kirbemon.  
  
"Oh Tuff, I'm so sorry..." Tiff put her hand on her brother's shoulder. Tuff just looked at her, and his face broke into a grin.  
  
"There's no need to be sorry! Look!" He held up the shell, which cracked completely in half. A round, pink, butterfly-like creature flew out.  
  
"Bronto Burt. Once Togezo grows too big for it's shell, it cracks open and becomes a Bronto Burt," Meta-Dex stated.  
  
"It's great that your Kirbemon metamorphed," Benikage said. "But THE KOOZER ARE BACK!"  
  
"Don't worry, my new Bronto Burt can handle that!" Tuff said, his smile somehow getting bigger. "Bronto Burt, use Head Hammer!"  
  
The butterfly replied by darting directly at the entire swarm of Koozer. He rammed into every one of them, causing them to fall from the sky like rain.  
  
"YA DID IT! YEEEEEEEAAAAAHHAAAAWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tuff exclaimed, dancing around. Kirby and Bronto Burt joined this dance, making the three look very silly.  
  
----- ------------------  
  
"Thanks for showing us the way out, Benikage," Tuff said, shaking the young ninja's hand. "Too bad we didn't finish the battle..."  
  
"No problem. I'm sure our paths will cross another day..." Benikage replied.  
  
"Just try not to act so stupid and stubborn with the battle next time..." Tiff told the two trainers.  
  
(Wow, I made an entire sentence with every word starting with a T! :D *brick*)  
  
Everyone chuckled a bit, remembering the Stiffen match. With that, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby walked down the road to Grape Gardens Town.  
  
--------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
*dies* I am SOOOO sorry for putting this fanfic off! I'm also sorry if this chapter seemed rushed. Believe me though, next chapter will be MUCH, MUCH better. Trust me. ~_^ 


	5. Showdown at Grape Gardens Town!

Hiya folks! BabyCharmander here. New chapter up fast, eh?  
  
Oh, but before I reply to the reviews, I have some not-so-nice news...  
  
Shooting Star is ded. Yup, I dun think that I'll be continuing Shooting Star... I just. lost interest in it. Sorry folks... There is a slight chance that I'll be re-inspired and write the next chapter, but I doubt it. *sigh* Again, sorry...  
  
Now, review replies...  
  
Serebii37: You think so? I didn't like how the last chapter turned out, personally... Ah well.  
  
X: Nope, sorry. Salesguy wouldn't fit there. He'll be playing another part... It'll be odd, though. XD Hmmm, you're right about the pic thing, though. Here, look at this website for the enemy pics:  
  
http:// www. Classicgaming.com/ kirby/ index2. html  
  
Go there without the spaces. ^_^  
  
SkyBound Latias: Thought so. :P Nice name, BTW. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Kirby.............. And stuff.  
  
ON WIF DA FIC!  
  
-------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- -  
  
"Look over there!" Tiff exclaimed, pointing to a large town not too far away.  
  
"That must be Grape Gardens Town!" Tuff shouted. "See Kirby? We made it!"  
  
"Poyoh..." Kirby gave a sigh of relief, and sat down on a large rock nearby. "PIYOH!" Suddenly he leapt into the air, paws on his backside.  
  
"What's wrong, buddy?" Tuff asked, approaching his friend. Kirby pointed to the "rock", which was covered in spikes. "What kinda rock is this?" The cappy walked up to the strange stone, and felt one of it's spikes.  
  
"It's not a rock, it's a mace, you idiot." The voice came seemingly out of nowhere. Everyone looked around for the source of the voice, when suddenly a strange creature poked his head out from behind the mace, startling everyone.  
  
The creature was wearing an odd red helmet, and goggles that looked like insect eyes.  
  
"Wh-who are you!?" Tiff asked, backing away slightly.  
  
"Just call me Mace..." he replied.  
  
"An' I'm Axe!" another creature said, jumping out from behind Mace. This creature wore a red, horned helmet, and a skull mask. In his paws, he held his weapon- a large axe.  
  
"I think they could've figured that out themselves," Mace growled. "Geez Axe, you're starting to sound just like you know who..." Mace cleared his throat, and faced Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby. "Let me guess, you're heading for Grape Garden Town?"  
  
"Yeah. How'd you know?" Tuff asked the odd person.  
  
"Oh, everyone comes here," Axe explained, leaning against his friend's weapon, somehow avoiding the spikes. "They come here to challenge Sir Meta- Knight for the Dagger Badge."  
  
"Dagger Badge?" Tuff questioned. Mace pulled on the chain attached to his weapon, causing Axe to fall over.  
  
"Yeah. You need badges to compete in the Kirbemon league, you know," Mace replied. "And to get badges, you defeat gym leaders."  
  
"So that means I have to fight Sir Meta-Knight and get that badge..." Tuff said to himself. "Alright then, let's get to that gym, Kirby!" Kirby looked at his master wearily, then fell over.  
  
"Actually, I think it's best to get to the Kirbemon center..." Tiff commented. Her brother nodded, and picked up Kirby. The two siblings started walking into town.  
  
"Good luck!" Axe called. Once they were out of hearing range, Axe looked to his friend. "With a Kirbemon like that, do ya think they stand a chance?"  
  
"Not likely..." Mace grinned at the skull-masked creature. "Come on, let's watch..."  
  
------- ------------------  
  
Tiff and Tuff sat in the Kirbemon center waiting room while Kirby and the others were healing.  
  
"Hey, you might want some help fighting Meta-Knight," Tiff said. "If ya want, I can lend you mine!"  
  
"Sure, I'll just use Lololo and Lalala to float out of Meta-Knight's 'Mon's distance. Then maybe they'll get annoyed and give up," Tuff replied sarcastically. "Really Tiff, your Kirbemon are useless."  
  
"They are not!" Tiff shouted. "Fine, battle the stupid gym yourself!" With that, she stomped away.  
  
"Thank you for waiting," Doctor Yabui said from behind the counter. "Your Kirbemon are at perfect health!" Kirby and two PuffBalls were sitting on the counter.  
  
"Hey there, Kirby!" Tuff called to the creampuff. "How're ya doin'?"  
  
"Poyoh, poyoh!" Kirby shouted. He jumped around happily to show that he was now in good condition.  
  
"You ready to battle that Meta-Knight guy?" Kirby nodded, and mewed happily. Tuff picked up the two PuffBalls, and let Kirby jump onto his head. "Let's go, then!"  
  
----- ---------  
  
Tuff and Kirby stood in front of a large building. Above the doors, there were two large swords crossing each other, and large, yellow letters below them that said "KIRBEMON GYM".  
  
"This is it, Kirby. Our first gym battle!" Tuff said. The two walked into the gym, not noticing two creatures spying on them. When the doors closed, one of them spoke up.  
  
"Let's go!" It was Mace and his friend, Axe. They were carrying a ladder over their heads, which they put up against the wall. The two climbed up, and looked through the window.  
  
---- ------  
  
"Hello?" Tuff's voice echoed through the dark gym. "Anyone here?"  
  
"Piyoh..." Kirby whimpered, staying close to his master.  
  
"Hello." The voice was deep, and had a Spanish accent. Two yellow eyes were visible at the other side of the gym. "Why have you come here?"  
  
"I'm looking for Sir Meta-Knight! I've come to challenge him to a gym match!" Tuff called.  
  
"I accept your challenge." The room was lit up, and a figure stood at the end of the gym.  
  
He was round and blue, and he wore a large metal mask that covered most of his body. He also wore shoulder guards, and a cape that he kept wrapped tightly around himself. This was the gym leader, Sir Meta-Knight.  
  
"We will battle two Kirbemon against two. If you defeat both of mine, then you will earn the Dagger Badge," Meta-Knight explained. He tossed a PuffBall into the air. "Go, Sword Knight!"  
  
--------- -----  
  
"He's using Sword Knight. Hmm... I Tuff will win!" Axe said, watching through the window.  
  
"You nuts? Meta-Knight's gonna kick Tuff's rear!" Mace argued.  
  
"He will not!"  
  
"Will so!"  
  
"HE WON'T!"  
  
"HE WILL!" Both of them grabbed their weapons and whacked each other with them, causing them both to fall off the ladder.  
  
------- ---------  
  
"What's that?" Tuff asked, pointing MetaDex at the Kirbemon.  
  
"Sword Knight. This Kirbemon is usually seen with a Blade Knight. They use their swords to attack," the device stated.  
  
"All right then, Kirby, go!" Tuff pointed to the battlefield. Kirby shook his head and hid behind Tuff. "Come on Kirby, GET OUT THERE!" The cappy picked up the creampuff, and tossed him into the field.  
  
"Sword Knight, use Swipe!" Meta-Knight commanded. Sword responded by slashing his weapon at Kirby, who quickly dodged.  
  
"Kirby, use Suck It Up!" Tuff shouted. Kirby sucked up Sword's weapon. "Now use Copy!" Kirby swallowed, and gained a large green hat, and a sword.  
  
"Kirby has now become Sword Kirby! He has temporarily gained the attack "Swipe"!" MetaDex stated.  
  
A new sword appeared in the opponent's hand. The two Kirbemon ran up to eachother, and clashed their swords together.  
  
"Keep it up, Kirby! Swipe at 'im!" Tuff called.  
  
"Do not give in, Sword Knight!" Meta-Knight commanded.  
  
Sword suddenly Swiped at Kirby, this time with the flat part of his sword. This cause Kirby to fly through the air, and straight into a wall.  
  
"STOP THE MATCH!" Tuff yelled as he darted up to his little pink buddy. "Kirby!? Kirby, wake up!" He started to shake him, but it was no use. The creampuff was out cold. "I... I quit the match..."  
  
---- -----------------  
  
"HA!" Mace (who was now wearing a large bandage on his head) grinned at Axe. "I told ya Tuff would lose."  
  
"I feel sorry for 'im." Axe (who had a large dent in his helmet) watched as Tuff slowly walked out of the gym, carrying Kirby.  
  
"Meta-Knight fights too hard..." Tuff said, petting Kirby. "I don't understand why he don't just challenge the other gym leaders and enter the league..." Axe and Mace looked at each other.  
  
"Let's show 'im," they said at the same time before they ran up to Tuff.  
  
"What do you want?" Tuff asked, annoyance evident in his voice.  
  
"To show you something," Mace replied. "Come with us." The two walked down the street, a very confused Tuff following them. They stopped in front of a house, and looked into the window.  
  
"Take a look at this, Tuff," Axe said. Tuff peered through the window, and saw a Waddle Dee attempting to sword fight with someone, with many other 'Dees watching. He couldn't tell who it was, though. He could only see the sword... Suddenly the figure came into view.  
  
"Meta-Knight!?' Tuff exclaimed. "But... What's he doing fighting that Waddle Dee?"  
  
"He trains them," Axe explained. Mace nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he takes in abandoned Waddle Dees and helps them become stronger." Tuff continued to watch as the Waddle Dee was knocked to the ground, and Meta-Knight helped him up so he could try again. "He did have some knights that would help raise the 'Dees, but they ran away to train their own Kirbemon," Mace explained, though he said this rather quietly.  
  
"...he cares for them that much, and he doesn't have any help raising them..." Tuff said quietly. "Now I don't think I want to beat him, even if I get the chance..."  
  
"Don't give up like that!" Axe said, placing his paw on Tuff's shoulder. "Hey, I have an idea..."  
  
------------ ---------------  
  
Tuff, Kirby, Axe, and Mace stood in an open field. Axe tossed a dagger to Kirby, who instantly inhaled it to become Sword Kirby.  
  
"Kirby has be-" Tuff quickly covered MetaDex's speakers to shut the thing up.  
  
"Alright, Tuff. Kirby will practice his swordplay with me until we think he's ready to fight Meta-Knight's Kirbemon again," Axe explained. "You ready, Kirby?"  
  
"Yoh!" Kirby replied, a determined look on his face.  
  
"Then let's begin!" Kirby clashed his sword with Axe's weapon as they began the fight.  
  
Tuff watched Kirby fight with Axe. The masked creature was being tough on him, but Kirby kept fighting... and fighting...  
  
----- --------------------  
  
Sweat dripped from Kirby's face as he held up his sword, and pointed it at Axe. Suddenly he dropped to the ground, and fell asleep.  
  
"We're through," Axe said, walking away from the battlefield. "Kirby's done training..."  
  
"...what's that noise?" Mace asked Tuff. There was an odd voice that sounded muffled.  
  
"It's MetaDex!" Tuff exclaimed, uncovering the device's speaker.  
  
"Kirby has grown to level twenty. He has learned Sword Beam!"  
  
"What's Sword Beam?" Tuff asked Axe. Suddenly Kirby woke up, and leapt into the air. He swung his weapon in an arc, creating a large beam. "...oh. Do you think he's ready now?" Axe and Mace just stood there in astonishment, watching as the beam sliced through the ground and through trees.  
  
"... heck yes," they finally said.  
  
------ ------------  
  
Tuff burst into the gym, Kirby at his side.  
  
"I'M BACK!" he shouted.  
  
"Come to challenge me again?" Meta-Knight asked. His voice had a tone of amusement in it. "It has only been one day. Surely you couldn't have trained enough to defeat me in that short amount of time..."  
  
"We'll see," Tuff said, stepping up to the battlefield.  
  
"All right, then. Blade Knight, go!" The knight tossed a PuffBall into the air, which opened to reveal Blade Knight.  
  
"Blade Knight. This Kirbemon's speech consists mostly of mumbling. Blade Knights are usually seen around Sword Knights."  
  
"Alright then, Kirby, I choose you!" Kirby eagerly leapt into the field, and stood in front of Blade Knight. "Use Suck It Up, then Copy!" The creampuff inhaled Blade's weapon, then swallowed it. Tuff covered MetaDex speakers once more, causing the device to remain quiet.  
  
"Blade Knight, use Swipe!" Meta-Knight commanded.  
  
"You use Swipe too, Kirby! But aim for his helmet!" Kirby obeyed, and swiped at Blade. However, he had positioned his weapon wrong, and ended up hitting the Kirbemon's helmet with the flat of his sword. Now a large dent was visible in Blade's helmet, and the Kirbemon fell to the floor. Meta- Knight returned his 'Mon.  
  
"..." He said nothing as he sent out his other Kirbemon, Sword Knight. "Sword Knight, use Stab..."  
  
Sword obeyed, and stabbed Kirby in the foot.  
  
"POOOOYYYYOOOOHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Kirby screamed, leaping into the air, holding his injured foot.  
  
"Come on, Kirby! Use Sword Beam!" Tuff shouted. Meta-Knight's eyes turned an odd green color for a moment when he heard the attack that Tuff commanded.  
  
Kirby leapt into the air, and brought his sword down in an arc like he did last night. A large beam flew down at Sword. He tried to dodge, but he was too slow, and the beam sliced through his helmet.  
  
"...whoops," Tuff said, watching Sword's helmet fall to the ground in two pieces.  
  
"Sword Knight, use Swipe!" Sword covered his face, and refused to fight. "What are you doing? Attack!"  
  
"Kirby attack him w-" Tuff stopped, suddenly feeling something tugging on him. "It's my conscience... I'm imagining all those Waddle Dees stopping me from fighting their master..."  
  
"Either your brain's really thick, or your hair's in the way..." Tiff said. She stood at the entrance, watching her brother. "Whatever it is, open your eyes!" Tuff did so, and realized that the Waddle Dee WERE holding him back  
  
"Stop that!" Meta-Knight shouted. The 'Dees obediently let go of Tuff. "Now, let us finish this match... " Tuff shook his head.  
  
"Naw, Sword doesn't look like he wants to fight. I didn't mean for Kirby to slice his helmet off... Come on Kirby, let's go." Tuff and Kirby walked out of the gym.  
  
Meta-Knight watched, his eyes glowing slightly...  
  
"Wait!" Meta-Knight called, running after Tuff and Kirby.  
  
"What is it?" Tuff asked. Meta-Knight held out a dagger-shaped badge. "But... I didn't win the battle."  
  
"It was very honorable of you to quit the battle when you had an unfair advantage... You deserve it," Meta-Knight explained.  
  
"...Thank you..." Tuff said quietly, taking the badge.  
  
"I would like you to train your Kirbemon stronger, and raise them well. I would like to do this myself, but..." Meta-Knight sighed, and looked into the sky.  
  
"Go ahead, Sir Meta-Knight." Tuff and Meta-Knight turned around, to see Axe and Mace walking up to them.  
  
"Axe Knight... Mace Knight..." Meta-Knight said quietly.  
  
"What!? You mean-" Tuff was cut off by Axe Knight.  
  
"Yes, Tuff. We were Meta-Knight's two knights who ran away..." he explained.  
  
"Meta-Knight, go ahead and raise your Kirbemon. We'll take care of the Waddle Dee," Mace Knight said, winking. "How many are there, by the way?"  
  
"I lost count after two thousand..." Meta-Knight replied with a chuckle. Tuff, Axe Knight, and Mace Knight facefaulted, while Kirby blinked.  
  
"Poyoh?" he mewed in confusion.  
  
------ ---------  
  
"It is alright if I join you, then?" Meta-Knight asked.  
  
"Sure! I don't mind," Tuff replied.  
  
"But... who is that strange girl who keeps following us?" Tuff looked over his shoulder to find Tiff running after them.  
  
"Come back here, Tuff! You've been acting really stupid..." Tiff shouted.  
  
"It's my sister! RUN!" Tuff shouted as he started to run through the path.  
  
Meta-Knight just watched as Tiff passed him, and continued to run after Tuff.  
  
"Kids these days..." He watched as they continued to run, and reached into his cape. He pulled out a PuffBall, with a sailor hat marked on it, and smiled under his mask. "This will be an interesting experience, Sailor Dee."  
  
------ --------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wheee! This ep was fun to write! :D Well, R/R, please! ^_^ 


	6. Faylee and the Star Stone!

KIRBEMON LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVES! *falls over* Okay folks, I deserve to be flamed for putting off working on Kirbemon THIS MUCH. O_o Go ahead, flame me. Ah dun care...  
  
Now, to reply to the reviews...  
  
X- I'm sorry 'bout putting this off so much. o_o I dunno about that tournament idea, though. It's a good idea, but I already have enough stuuf to do. And with the enemy pictures... Look in the Kirby games. The pics are in there. And no, I didn't forget the ending. I just cut it out, 'cuz I didn't feel like adding it. And the Ghost of Maiden's peak would work fine, sorta, and I'm only going up to the end of the first season ('cuz that's how far my tapes go) so I won't be able to do the "Holy Matrimony!" ep.  
  
Husky/Washu- Yesh, MetaDex is funneh. XP (A lot better than the new Pokedex on the new Pokemon eps, IMO.)  
  
Alteen (Lost)- Heya Lost. ^_^ I don't think you'd want to listen to MetaDex either, 'cuz it only states the obvious... rather useless.  
  
Serebii37- Whee, I had fun doing Axe and Mace's parts. And... You'll see about Mety.  
  
SkyBound Latias- *tapes Aquamarine's mouth* Shadap. _O And I'll explain the Clefairy later.  
  
Pyrasaur- Hmm. I'm trying to keep Mety IC, so I'm not sure if he'll have that tea-set and stuuf. ^_^; We'll see, though.  
  
Ivyna J. Spyder- Mur. I noticed the errors after I posted the chapter. O_o I'll find someone to pre-read (is that what yah call it?) the story.  
  
About the Clefairys... Well, there was no Kirby monster that could replace them. So I had a contest on the KRR forums (part of the reason why this chapter was delayed) to see who could come up with the best Kirbemon. The winner was Ivyna J. Spyder with her Kirbemon, Faylee and Angelee.  
  
Disclaimer- I dun own Kirby characters or Pokemon character, Nintendo/Hal/GameFreak does. And Faylee and Angelee are copyright Ivyna J. Spyder. For a pic of them, go here without the spaces-  
  
http:// www. Iownjoo.com /freeimghost/ Ivyna/ kirbemon1.gif  
  
Now, ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
------------- ------------  
  
Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, and Sir Meta-Knight were traveling through the forest, with Tiff holing an overlarge map.  
  
"So to get to the next town we have to go through..." Tiff lowered the map, revealing that she had glitterly eyes, and a wide grin. "Star Mountain... It sounds so romantic..."  
  
"Star Mountain?" Tuff questioned. "What's that?"  
  
"There are many legends about Star Mountain," Meta-Knight replied. "It is said that that a large meteorite called the Star Stone crashed into the mountain."  
  
"...Really? Cool! I wanna see it!" Tuff exclaimed.  
  
"No one has ever found the stone," Meta-Knight stated. "And anyway, it is only a legend. The stone might not even exist..."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! GET AWAY! SHOO! SHOO! HEEEEEEEEELP!" a voice cried from somewhere nearby.  
  
"Someone's in trouble!" Tiff exclaimed. "Come on!" The group ran towards the source of the voice, and found a Cappy being attacked by several bat- like Kirbemon.  
  
"What're those?" Tuff pointed MetaDex at the flying Kirbemon.  
  
"Flipper," MetaDex stated. "These blood-sucking Kirbemon only stay in dark places."  
  
"Blood-sucking!?" Tiff shreaked. "Tuff, do something!"  
  
"Kirby, use Suck It Up!" Tuff commanded.  
  
"Poyoh!" Kirby shouted, running up to the opposing Kirbemon. He opened his mouth, and vacuumed up the bats before they did any further damage to the Cappy.  
  
"Nice work, buddy..." The boy reached down, and petted his friend.  
  
"Thank you..." The old Cappy said, getting up and brushing the dirt off himself. "You saved my life! How can I ever repay you?!"  
  
"Aw, it was nothin', mister... uh... What's your name?"  
  
"Mister Curio," he replied. Curio walked up to Tuff, and shook his hand. "I'm sorry if this is too much work for you, but I need your help with something..."  
  
"What's that?" Tuff asked. Kirby leapt onto Tuff's head.  
  
"Piyoh?"  
  
"Follow me." Curio lead the group into a large cave inside of Star Mountain.  
  
"Hey, this isn't right..." Tiff looked around the cave, which had lights hanging from the ceiling and walls. "There shouldn't be lights here!"  
  
"That is what I needed your help with. You see, I've been studying Star Mountain for years, and hoped to find the Star Stone. I heard that a group of thieves were spotted here, and are trying to find the legendary rock!" Curio explained.  
  
"Why do you suppose they are trying to find it?" Meta-Knight asked.  
  
"I'm not sure of their motives as of yet..."  
  
"I see..." Meta-Knight's eyes glowed a strange green color. "And that is why you need our help? To stop these thieves?"  
  
"Yes... And to get rid of these lights. They're confusing the Kirbemon here because they are more used to the darkness. But first, we must stop the thieves!"  
  
"All right, let's go!" Tuff shouted. He started to run deeper into the cave.  
  
"Hey! Wait for us!" Tiff called as she ran after her younger sibling, Meta- Knight and Mister Curio following.  
  
Tuff suddenly skidded to a halt when he saw a strange Kirbemon skip in front of him.  
  
"Fay-leeeeee..." it sang as it walked. "Fay-leeee..." The rest of the group caught up to Tuff, and gazed at the Kirbemon in awe.  
  
"That is a Faylee!" Meta-Knight exclaimed.  
  
"Faylee," MetaDex stated. "Faylee is a rare but well loved Kirbemon. Many people want it as a pet, so it's rarely seen in the wild."  
  
"Cool! I wanna catch it!" Tuff grabbed a PuffBall, but was suddenly stopped by Curio.  
  
"No! Don't catch it!" Faylee skipped deeper into the cave. "You should leave it here... I hope you understand." Tuff sighed, and put away the PuffBall.  
  
"Yeah, yeah... Whatever."  
  
"FAAAAAYYYYYLEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Faylee screamed.  
  
"Faylee's in trouble!" Tiff exclaimed. The group even deeper into the cave to find the Kirbemon backed up against the wall, two figures in front of it.  
  
"Heh heh heh... You comin' with us, lil' fairy..." one of the figures said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh great!" Tuff yelled. "It's Dedede and Escargoon!"  
  
"Eh?" Dedede turned around to see Tuff and his friends glaring at him. "Hey, whut're you doin' here?!"  
  
"That's what we should be asking you!" Curio said, stepping forward.  
  
"We heard about this legendary Star Stone, and thought we might be able to use it for something..." Escargoon said with an evil grin.  
  
"It's really stupid to try and get the Star Stone if you have no idea what it does..." Tiff muttered, adding something else to her Stupid list.  
  
"Whutevah, girly. We're getting' that rock, whethah you like it or not!"  
  
"We'll settle this with a Kirbemon battle!" Tuff tossed a PuffBall into the air. "Go, Bronto Burt!" Meta-Knight grabbed a PuffBall as well.  
  
"PuffBall, go!" He threw the PuffBall to the ground.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here," Curio said, grabbing Faylee.  
  
"Right." Tiff nodded, and ran down another path of the cave.  
  
"...Wait... That's a..." Tuff blinked several times when he saw a tiny Waddle Dee with a sailor cap and a parasol.  
  
"Yes. He was my first Waddle Dee, and also my strongest." Meta-Knight reached down to pet the Kirbemon.  
  
"Whatever..." Tuff faced the "battlefield". "Come on Dedede! Send out your Kirbemon!"  
  
"Awright... Escahgoon g-" Dedede stopped when he saw that Escargoon was absent. "...ESCAHGOON! Argh... Forget him! Ah dun need him to battle..." The penguin grabbed his mallet, and leapt in front of the two Kirbemon. "I'll fight ya myself!"  
  
"Bronto Burt, use Head Hammer!" Tuff commanded.  
  
"Bruuu!" The butterfly flew down at Dedede, only to be knocked away by the huge mallet.  
  
"NO! BRONTO BURT!" Tuff ran after his Kirbemon, leaving Meta-Knight alone to fight Dedede. "Sailor Dee, use Parasol Twirl!"  
  
"Dweeee..." The Waddle Dee hesitated and looked  
  
"Come on! I know you can do it!" Meta-Knight's eyes glowed warmly.  
  
"Dwee!" With a determined look on his face, the tiny Waddle Dee ran up to the giant, overweight penguin.  
  
"Ehhehehehehe! This lil' shimp dun stand a chance against mah- WOAH!" Dedede was suddenly hurled into the air. "Whut's this!?" He fell on top of Sailor Dee's parasol, and started to spin around and around...  
  
"Sailor Dee! Throw him out of the cave!"  
  
"Dweee!" Sailor Dee swung his parasol, causing Dedede to fly off. "Dwee!" Sailor Dee ran up to his master, and hugged him.  
  
"Er, thank you 'Dee. Good work." Meta-Knight returned his Kirbemon to his puffball.  
  
"Hey, where'd everyone go?" Tuff asked, running back up to Meta-Knight.  
  
"They must have been trying to hide Faylee..."  
  
----------- ---------  
  
"Come on, Tiff!" Curio yelled, climbing up a steep mountain.  
  
"I'm climbin' as fast as I can!" Tiff replied as Faylee leapt past her. The fairy-like Kirbemon skipped to the top of the mountain, only to find Escargoon waiting for her.  
  
"Hello, Faylee..."  
  
"FAYYYYYYLEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Faylee fell back down the mountain, hitting Mr. Curio and Tiff, causing them to fall as well. Escargoon somehow got down from the mountain, and faced the group.  
  
"No escaping from me..." he said threateningly.  
  
"You can't do any attacks without Dedede, though!" Tiff said with a smirk.  
  
"... Sure I can!" Escargoon growled. "I can... uh... let's see now..."  
  
"Ugh, this is stupid..." Tiff tossed two PuffBalls into the air. "Lololo, Lalala, get rid of this snail for us!"  
  
"Right!" Lololo said, bursting out of the PuffBall. He and Lalala both grabbed Escargoon by the shell, and started to lift him into the air.  
  
"Hey! What're you doing!? Put me down!"  
  
"Certainly!" Lalala said with a laugh. She and her brother let go, causing Escargoon to crash into the mountain.  
  
Tuff, Kirby, and Meta-Knight finally found Tiff and Curio, and ran up to them.  
  
"Well, we got rid of Dedede for a while..." Tuff explained.  
  
"But he is sure to return soon." Meta-Knight said with a nod.  
  
"I'm tired from running so much... Let's take a break."  
  
----- ---------------------  
  
The group sat on some of the rocks nearby, talking to eachother.  
  
"Hey, what's that stuff, Meta-Knight?" Tiff asked, watching Meta-Knight give something to Waddle Dee.  
  
"It is Waddle Dee chow... I had to make it all the time to feed my growing group of 'Dees." Sailor Dee took the treat, and started to munch on it.  
  
"Hey, do you think I could give some to Kirby?" Tuff asked.  
  
"Sure." Meta-Knight handed Tuff some of the chow.  
  
"Hey, where is Kirby?"  
  
"Up there." Mr. Curio pointed to a large rock behind them, where Kirby was talking with Faylee.  
  
"Wonder what they're saying..." Tiff thought aloud.  
  
"Poyoh, piyoh!" Kirby got up, and made gestures to some nearby woods.  
  
"Looks like he wants us to follow him..." Meta-Knight stated. Kirby and Faylee, ran off, the group following.  
  
"Aw great, another cave..." Tuff whined. Faylee and Kirby lead them into the cave, where they found a bright, sparkling stone shaped like a star.  
  
"IT'S THE STAR STONE!" Mr. Curio exclaimed.  
  
"Fay!" Faylee skipped up to the stone, which had several smaller stones surrounding it. She placed another stone nearby, then stepped back. "Lee!" Several other Faylee walked out from behind the stone, then started to dance around happily. "Fay-lee! Fay-lee! Fay-lee! Fay-lee!"  
  
"What're they doing?" Tuff asked, looking at Kirby.  
  
"Poy, pohoh oh!" Kirby pointed to the stones, then at the Faylee.  
  
"Yeah, but what do they do with the stones?" Tiff asked.  
  
"Yoh, poy..." Kirby got down on his "knees", closed his eyes, and put his paws together.  
  
"Oh, I know!" Tuff said with a smile. "They have a slumber party!" Everyone facefaulted.  
  
"Actually... It looks like Kirby is trying to say that the Faylee pray to the stone..." Meta-Knight said.  
  
"Why in the name of PopStar would they want to do..." Curio thought for a moment. "...I get it!"  
  
"What is it, Mr. Curio?" Tiff asked.  
  
"This Star Stone must give the Faylee power if they pray to it..." He looked at the creatures as they danced around. "But it doesn't seem to be working..."  
  
"Did you say that this here rock gives those things POWAH!?" The group turned around to find Dedede and Escargoon.  
  
"Good! Now we can use that thing to give US power!" Escargoon said with a grin.  
  
"This stone is the Faylees'! You're not going to take it!" Curio stepped in front of the stone, blocking it.  
  
"Out of the way!" Dedede whacked Escargoon with his mallet, and the snail rolled over Curio.  
  
"HEY!" Tiff shouted. "You can't do that!"  
  
"Well, we just did!" Escargoon said, poking his head out of his shell.  
  
"An' you can't stop us! ESCAHGOON! Use Slime!" Dedede commanded.  
  
"Ugh, I hate using this attack..." The snail started to spin around, sending slime from his body at Tuff and his friends.  
  
"GAH!" Tuff stumbled backward when some of the slime hit him in the face. "I can't see!" The group stumbled around blindly, while Dedede wrapped a rope around the Star Stone.  
  
"C'mon 'Goonie! Let's go!" The two thieves started to pull the Star Stone out of the cave. "Hurry, before they recovah!"  
  
Meta-Knight was finally able to get the slime off of his eyes. He looked around, and found that the Star Stone was gone, and several Faylee were looking at where the stone had once been.  
  
"They got away!" Meta-Knight yelled.  
  
"They can't have gone far..." Tiff whipped the slime out of her eyes. "Come on, Tuff! Let's follow 'em!"  
  
The group ran off, leaving Curio and the Faylee behind.  
  
"Ugh... That wasn't very pleasant..." The old Cappy got up with some of the Faylee's help. "Hey, shouldn't you be trying to get that stone back from those crooks?"  
  
"Fay-leeee?"  
  
----------------- ----------------  
  
"Stop right there, Dedede!" Tuff yelled. Dedede looked over his shoulder and glared at the boy.  
  
"Whut're you doing, boy?! Go away!" Dedede growled. Tuff tossed a PuffBall into the air.  
  
"Go, Hennie! Cut the ropes!" The PuffBall burst open, revealing the large white bird.  
  
"Squahhh!" Hennie dove down to the StarStone, then snapped his beak on the ropes.  
  
"Aw great!" Dedede ran to the other side of the huge rock, then started pushing it. "Give me a hand here, 'Goonie!" Escargoon wasn't paying attention.  
  
"What's that?" he asked, pointing near the top of the mountain.  
  
Curio ran down the mountain with the herd of Faylee. The herd surrounded the Star Stone, as well as Dedede and Escargoon. They started moving their paws left and right, left and right...  
  
"What're they doing!?" Dedede said, watching the Faylee.  
  
"Whatever it is, it's making me dizzy..." Escargoon stated, his eyes starting to spin.  
  
"This is the Faylee's special attack, Pendulum, but I'm not exactly sure what it does..."  
  
"FAY-LEE!" The Faylee suddenly stopped, and started to glow. There was a brilliant explosion, and Dedede and his Kirbemon were blasted away.  
  
"Wow..." Tiff said in astonishment.  
  
"Hey, the Star Stone's gone!" Tuff exclaimed.  
  
"No it's not! Look!" Curio pointed to several glowing fragments that were floating down onto some of the Faylee's heads.  
  
"Aaaaangelee..." One of them said, suddenly increasing in size. "Aaaangelee!"  
  
"They're metamorphing!" Meta-Knight said.  
  
"Angelee has been seen by humans only a few times. It is said they can fly through space. They evolve from Faylee if exposed to the Star Stone," MetaDex stated.  
  
"So it does give them power..." Curio's eyes widened. "Astonishing..."  
  
------------- ---------  
  
Tuff and his friends stood in front of Star Mountain.  
  
"I've decided to stay here with the Faylee and Angelee. I still have studying to do on them and the Star Stone..."  
  
"Alright, then. Goodbye, Curio!" Tuff said, walking away.  
  
"Poyoooohhh!"  
  
"Have fun with the Faylee!" Tiff called as she followed Tuff.  
  
"I will! And thank you for your help!" Curio called back.  
  
Later...  
  
"Well, this must be the way to Orange Ocean town..." Meta-Knight said, standing in front of a sign. "There's something else written here, too..."  
  
"It's probably nothing..." Tuff said, looking down the path.  
  
"It says, 'SpikeHead was here,' then calls you a rather inappropriate name." Meta-Knight chuckled.  
  
"...WHAT!?" Tuff looked at the sign, suddenly becoming full of rage. "I'LL SHOW HIM!" Tuff darted down the path as fast as possible.  
  
"POYOOOOOH!" Kirby started to run after Tuff into the sunset.  
  
-------------------- ----  
  
YAY. I HATH FINISHED THE CHAPTER. *falls over* 


	7. The Rival in Orange Ocean Town

Hiya folks. BabyCharmander here. I finally got off my lazy rear and wrote an episode of Kirbemon. As always, I must reply to the reviews.  
  
Dan the Man510- Thanks. ^_^ X- Meh, I don't really like the second season on anyway. Thanks for the help, though. Pyrasaur- You'll see. And yes, Sailor Dee is cute. XD  
  
Disclaimer- Pokemon is copyright Nintendo, Kirby is copyright Hal Labs, and the new character is mine. (The name of the character is MetaKirby's idea.)  
  
On with the fic!  
  
"I'LL SHOW HIM! I'LL SHOW THAT JERK! I'LL SHOW THEM ALL!" Tuff said, running as fast as he could towards Orange Ocean town.  
  
"POOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYOH!" Kirby yelled, still chasing after Tuff.  
  
"Hey, wait for us, Tuff!" Tiff shouted, still a little far behind.  
  
"Hurry up, Escahgoonie!" Dedede said, crawling through a vent. Escargoon was in front of him, crawling very, very slowly.  
  
"I'm crawlin' as fast as I can, sir!" Escargoon replied. "Here we go..." He opened the vent in front of him, and slid out.  
  
"Awight, let's go-" the penguin suddenly stopped. "Uh, Escahgoon?"  
  
"Yes?" the snail turned around to find Dedede stuck in the vent.  
  
"A lil' help here..." Dedede struggled to pull himself free.  
  
"Sire, you REALLY should go on a diet sometime..." Escargoon said, pulling on Dedede's arms.  
  
With one strong pull, Escargoon was able to free Dedede from the vent. However, the overweight penguin fell directly on top of Escargoon.  
  
"That'll leave a mark..." the snail groaned.  
  
Dedede got up and scrutinized the room.  
  
"Tell me, Triple-D, what exactly are we supposed to steal in here?" Escargoon rubbed his shell painfully as he waited for a response.  
  
"That..." The penguin grinned evilly as he eyed a giant machine...  
  
The next morning, the trio of trainers arrived at Orange Ocean Town.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Tiff spotted a large group of people surrounding a department store.  
  
"Come on, let's find out!" Tuff started to walk towards the group to investigate.  
  
"Ugh, large crowds..." Meta-Knight took a few steps back. "No thank you, I'd rather stay away from such a large group of people."  
  
"Huh?" Tiff looked back at Meta-Knight, who was now slowly slinking away. "What's wrong, Meta-Knight?"  
  
"Wha'd she say?" one of the voices in the crowd asked.  
  
"Did she just say Meta-Knight!?"  
  
"She did!! Look, there he is!!"  
  
"Not again!" Meta-Knight exclaimed as he started to run. A group of female Cappies was now chasing him.  
  
"Poy...oh?" Kirby questioned.  
  
"...Um," was all Tuff managed to say.  
  
"I wonder what that was about..." Tiff blinked in confusion, then looked back at the crowd. "Well, are we gonna find out what this is about or not?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go... then we'll look for Meta-Knight." Tuff picked up Kirby, and walked up to the crowd.  
  
"Excuse me," Tiff said, looking at one of the officers. "What happened here?"  
  
The officer turned around and looked at the two kids. "There was a robbery here... Some crooks stole a giant vaccume..."  
  
"Hey, I know you!" Tuff exclaimed. "You're Chief Bookem!"  
  
"Yes, that's me... but I don't know you..." Bookem said, looking at Tuff.  
  
"How could you not remember me!? I was the one who brought in Kirby when he was hurt, and you showed me how to get to the Kirbemon center..."  
  
"Hm. You must be talking about one of my brothers..." Chief Bookem thought for a moment, then looked at Tiff and Tuff again. "Say, how do I know that you're not making that story up, and that you're the REAL robbers!?"  
  
"WHAT!?" Tiff went wide-eyed in fear. "No! No! We would never steal anything!"  
  
"That's what they all say!" Bookem whipped out a pair of handcuffs.  
  
"NO! Really, we're not robbers! Here, here's proof!" Tuff pulled out MetaDex, and opened it.  
  
"This MetaDex belongs to Tuff Ebrum of Cappytown. Tuff is an official Kirbemon trainer, with three Kirbemon in his possession," it stated.  
  
"I have one too!" Tiff pulled out a MetaDex, which stated something similar to Tuff's.  
  
"I see... Sorry about that!" The chief laughed. "You're free to go... Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go investigate this crime scene more."  
  
"Wow, for a second there I thought we were gonna get arrested..." Tuff said with a sigh of relief. "Come on, let's go find Meta-Knight..."  
  
"Poy poyoh!" Kirby tugged on Tuff's hand, and started pointing towards one of the alleys. He could feel a strange sort of energy nearby.  
  
"Hm? What is it, Kirby?" Tuff looked at the alley Kirby was pointing to.  
  
There was an explosion, and a loud crashing noise. Tiff and Tuff immediately ran to the alley to find out what happened.  
  
Meta-Knight dusted his cape off, and muttered something about teleportation as he walked out of the alley.  
  
"What was THAT all about?!" Tiff exclaimed, running up to the knight.  
  
"Being a famous gymleader has it's ups and downs," Meta-Knight explained. "One of those downs being over popularity."  
  
"What's that mean?" Tuff questioned.  
  
"Those Cappies that were chasing me were fangirls..." He shivered at the thought. "I think I am going to leave this town for a while... Those girls might come back. Meet me at the town exit to the east once you get the next badge." With that, Meta-Knight walked away.  
  
"I don't get it!" Tuff yelled, crumpling the map up in frustration. "Where's the stupid gym in this town!?"  
  
"Maybe this town doesn't have a gym..." Tiff suggested.  
  
"It has to!" he shouted, throwing the map on the ground.  
  
"Poyoh!" Kirby smiled and ate the map.  
  
"Hey, there it is!" Tiff said, pointing at a building a few blocks down with the word "GYM" on it.  
  
"Finally!" Tuff grabbed Kirby's paw, and walked into the building. "WHAT THE!?"  
  
The place was not a Kirbemon gym at all, but rather a workout gym.  
  
"ARGH!" Tuff started to stomp out the door, but Tiff stopped him.  
  
"Wait a second, Tuff. Maybe some of the people here know where the Kirbemon gym is!" Tiff explained. She looked around the gym. There were many people there, but one person stuck out among the crowd. "Hey, that person looks familiar..."  
  
The young Ebrum walked up to a Cappy that was running on a treadmill. The Cappy had a long ponytail, and wore a yellow and blue baseball cap with a red sleeveless shirt.  
  
(A picture of this Cappy is here (Without the spaces) - http:/ /www .iownjoo.com /freeimghost/ BabyCharmander/ Cappy .jpg )  
  
"Excuse me..." Tiff started. She suddenly gasped when she saw the Cappy's face. "DERBY!?"  
  
The Cappy smirked. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Tiffany Ebrum..."  
  
"Who's that?" Tuff asked.  
  
"Derby..." Tiff growled, narrowing her eyes. "She's been my rival ever since we met..."  
  
"Yep!" Derby got off the treadmill. "I've always been ahead of her in everything. She moves up a grade, I move up two grades. She makes the soccer team, I become the soccer team captain..." She looked at Tiff, and grinned even wider. "She becomes a Kirbemon trainer..." She took out a PuffBall. "I become a better one."  
  
"SHUT UP YOU!" Tiff yelled. "YOU CAN'T PROVE THAT YOU'RE A BETTER TRAINER THAN ME!"  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"QUIET! We didn't come here so you could argue with someone!" Tuff said. "Derby, do you know where the Kirbemon gym is?"  
  
"Yep. This is the Kirbemon gym."  
  
"Then where's the gym leader?" Tiff asked, still looking quite angry.  
  
"You're looking right at her." Derby grinned, and took out a box full of Feather Badges.  
  
"But... but... but..." Tiff stuttered, staring at the box.  
  
"Can't prove it, huh?"  
  
"Alright then, Derby! I challenge you to a battle!" Tuff said, holding out a PuffBall.  
  
"One problem," Derby said. "You see, I recently went on a losing streak, so my Kirbemon are training at the moment." She pointed to several Hennies, Bronto Burts, and Koozers, who were working out on the equipment. "Come back later."  
  
"NO! I have to get the badge now! Please, let me battle you! PLEEEEASE!" Tuff begged.  
  
"Hold on." Tiff said, stepping forward. "If you won't battle him, I will. The only Kirbemon I carry are Feather-type, as are yours."  
  
"Hmm." Derby thought for a moment. "Alright. It will give you a chance to try and prove that you're better than me..."  
  
"But... um..." Tuff looked around the room. "Where are we supposed to battle? This place is full of gym equipment!"  
  
"Well... How about there?" She pointed to the pool, which had a few platforms floating around in it.  
  
"Alright... Let's get this battle started!"  
  
"Ready, Tuff?" Tiff asked, standing firmly on one of the platforms.  
  
"As I'll ever be..." Tuff replied. His platform was a little less sturdy, and was floating from side to side. "Kirby, go!"  
  
"Poyoh!" Kirby said, shaking his head. He didn't want to battle his friend!  
  
"KIRBY!" Tuff yelled angrily. "Get out there! Come on!"  
  
"Poyoh..." Kirby slinked behind Tuff.  
  
"Fine... Bronto Burt, go!" Tuff tossed a PuffBall into the air, which opened to reveal the round, pink butterfly.  
  
"Breh!" the butterfly said, stretching its wings.  
  
"Alright then! Go, Lololo!" Tiff tossed a PuffBall into the air, revealing the little blue creampuff.  
  
"Ready!" Lololo said, floating in front of Bronto Burt.  
  
"Battle start!" Derby said, waving a flag.  
  
"Bronto Burt! Use Head Hammer!" Tuff commanded.  
  
"Reeeeeeeh!" the butterfly slammed into Lololo, quickly knocking him into the water.  
  
"..." Tiff said nothing.  
  
"Never taught him any attacks, did ya?" Derby asked, snickering.  
  
"Lololo, return." Tiff returned the Kirbemon, and sent out Lalala.  
  
"Ready!" Lalala also floated in front of Bronto Burt.  
  
"Again, use Head Hammer!" Tuff called out to his Kirbemon.  
  
"Dodge it, Lalala!" Tiff shouted.  
  
Bronto Burt charged at Lalala, who floated out of the way just in time. Bronto Burt slammed his head onto the slide of the pool, and slowly sunk in.  
  
"ARGH! Bronto Burt, return!" He returned his Kirbemon, then grabbed another PuffBall. "Next, I choose-"  
  
Suddenly, something smashed though the wall.  
  
"What's that?!" Tiff and Tuff shouted simultaneously.  
  
"Whoever's driving that thing could use a workout..." Derby commented.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"Make it double!"  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unite all people within the nation!"  
  
"To pronounce... prenounce... pronoun?"  
  
"This isn't English class, Triple-D."  
  
"It's them!" Tiff shouted. "Team NME!"  
  
"You got that right, girleh!" Dedede said, grinning.  
  
"Hey Tuff, that Kirby of yours isn't the only vacuum around..." Escargoon said, pushing a large button on the machine.  
  
A giant hose came out of the machine, and started sucking up the water in the pool.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing!? That's my pool!" Derby exclaimed.  
  
"You want it back? Fine!" Dedede pushed another button, and the water sprayed right back out at the group.  
  
"HEY!" Tuff shouted. He tried staying afloat by holding Kirby, who easily floated in the water.  
  
"Awight, time to turn the suction back on!" Dedede pressed the other button again, and the hose started to suck up the water again. This time, Lalala was caught in the vacuum.  
  
"HELP!" she shouted, trying to float away.  
  
"LALALA!" Tiff yelled.  
  
"Kirby, try and get Lalala back! Use Suck It Up!" Tuff commanded.  
  
"Poyoh!" Kirby started inhaling against the giant vacuum. The two vacuum forces created a tornado.  
  
"Uh oh... This doesn't look good!" Escargoon said, wide eyed. The tornado flew at the vacuum, and spun it around out of the gym.  
  
"Thank you, Tuff!" Derby said, shaking Tuff's hand. "You saved my gym!"  
  
"Kirby should be the one you should thank!" Tuff said, smiling at his friend.  
  
"But still..." She held out a Feather Badge. "You deserve to have this!"  
  
"A Feather Badge..." Tuff took the badge, grinning. "Thank you!"  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here..." Tiff whispered as she started to walk away from the gym.  
  
"Oh Tiiiiff..." Derby called out.  
  
Tiff looked over her shoulder nervously. "Yes?"  
  
"You sure showed me! You're the best trainer in the world!" the Cappy said sarcastically.  
  
"She is so stupid..." the young Ebrum girl muttered.  
  
"There you are!" Meta-Knight said, walking up to the two siblings. "What took you so long?"  
  
"We had a little trouble with Team NME..." Tuff explained. "And they interrupted my battle with Tiff, just when I was about to win!"  
  
"About to win? Yeah right!" Tiff shouted. "I would've beaten you if that vacuum didn't blast a hole in the wall!"  
  
"No way! Bronto Burt BARELY missed that stupid Lalala! I would've won easily!"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"OH YEAH?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"OH YEAH!?"  
  
Tiff and Tuff stopped arguing when a large, yellow blade was held in front of them.  
  
"Now that we have that settled..." Meta-Knight sheathed his sword. "I think we can move on."  
  
"...Yeah." 


End file.
